izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invader Zim Random Chat-Room
WTFreak?!? Chat-Room (I_AM_ZIIIIM!!! has just joined Chat-room D) disrupted {can not read half of what other people put} (BIG_HEAD_BOI has just joined Chat-room D) BIG_HEAD_BOI: ZIM!!! I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: What? BIG_HEAD_BOI: ZIM!!! I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: What??? BIG_HEAD_BOI: What are you doing in a chat-room?!? I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: WHY WOULD I OWN A BROOM?!? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!? BIG_HEAD_BOI: -_- I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: -_- RIGHT BACK AT YOU!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A BIG ATTITUDE TO MATCH THAT BIG HEAD!!! BIG_HEAD_BOI: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!!!!! I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: ??? You ask such weird questions… BIG_HEAD_BOI: His signal is disrupted isn't it??? I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: I didn't even SAY ANYTHING!!! (ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY has just joined chat-room D) I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: Zim likes ur username :D ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: Zim you moron, it's Miz. I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: Boron of course!!! :P ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: O_O His signal is disrupted isn't it? BIG_HEAD_BOI: Yep…. Hey Miz! It's Dib! ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: Figures… HAI DIB! (DIBBYYYYYYY! has just joined chat-room D) DIBBYYYYYYY!: DIBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYY! :D ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: Uh-Oh, ZEE found her computer again…. : I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: Why are you in an equator??? BIG_HEAD_BOI: Shouldn't he try to fix the signal? I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: THANK YOU!!! :D BIG_HEAD_BOI: ??? ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: I don't wanna know what he thought you said… I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: Wawa?!? Isn't that a Earth gas-station? What does a sail have to do with anything? ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: Oh wow….. BIG_HEAD_BOI: …. XD (TACOZ4LIFE has just joined chat-room D) TACOZ4LIFE: HAI ZEE'S MASTAH! HI BIG HEAD! HI MASTAH ZIM! I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!!: GIR?! You're eating cheese? What did I tell you about raiding the fridge??? TACOZ4LIFE: ??? TACOZ!!!! BIG_HEAD_BOI: Hmmm… a robot dog in a chat-room…. Now I've seen everything!!! XD ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: XD (I_AM_ZIIIIIM!!! Has been disconnected) BIG_HEAD_BOI: looks like Zim got disconnected… ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: To bad…. (ZIM_WILL_RULE_YOU 345 has just joined chat-room D) {Yep, he's still SIGNAL DISRUPTED} ZIM_WILL_RULE_YOU 345: I'm back!!! BIG_HEAD_BOI: (sarcasm) Yay…. ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: XD BIG_HEAD_BOI: XD ZIM_WILL_RULE_YOU 345: HEY! THAT'S PERSONAL!!! STOP LAUGHING HUMAN! I CAN DISCONNECT BOTH OF YOUR USERNAMES FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY- Ehhh something…. BIG_HEAD_BOI: Some- ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: -thing ZIM_WILL_RULE_YOU 345: Haha very funny -_- (Dib_Should_Have_No_Head has just joined chat-room D) Dib_Should_Have_No_Head: Zim? Miz? Dib? GIR? ZEE? Ohh-ho this should be good. BIG_HEAD_BOI: Gaz?! ZIM_WILL_RULE_YOU 345: Dibsister is online? Dib_Should_Have_No_Head: Would you STOP calling me that! ZIM_WILL_RULE_YOU 345: So I didn't STOP at the STOP sign! BIG DEAL!!! Dib_Should_Have_No_Head: 0_O I didn't say that… BIG_HEAD_BOI: Zim's signal is disrupted. ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover…(starts humming rest of the song) BIG_HEAD_BOI: Is that where you got ur username? ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: Kind of… ZIM_WILL_RULE_YOU 345: I am not MAD! I'm ingenious! ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: Not really… BIG_HEAD_BOI: XD Dib_Should_Have_No_Head: Okay, have to admit that was kind of funny. ZIM_WILL_RULE_YOU 345: I am NOT a DUMMY! DIBSISTER!!! AND EVEN THOUGH HOW SCARY YOU ARE! YOU DO NOT SCARE THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIM!!! Dib_Should_Have_No_Head: Uh… and on that last note I am leaving to play my Gameslave. (Dib_Should_Have_No_Head has just logged off) BIG_HEAD_BOI: Well bye then guys, I'm bored. :] Bye Miz! (BIG_HEAD_BOI has logged off) (ZIM_WILL_RULE_YOU 345 has been disconnected again) ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY: Well there goes Zim, Dib, and Gaz. Come ZEE no one else is here…. Let's give the other hyomans a chance to use this chat-room. DIBBYYYYYYY!: OKAYZ! BYE GIR! TACOZ4LIFE: BYE ZEEEEEEE!!!! :P (TACOZ4LIFE has logged off) (DIBBYYYYYYY! has logged off) (ZIM'S_MY_IRKEN_BAD_BOY has logged off) The end!